


Con Artists

by TRASHCAKE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conventions, Cosplay, Crossplaying Junmyeon, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: Jongin walks out of a BL manga and into Kyungsoo's life. Maybe they should cosplay just whatever series he comes from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute lil thing for me to work on in between other projects~ 
> 
> [Kyungsoo's Cosplay](http://orig01.deviantart.net/a960/f/2013/324/c/f/shoukoku_no_altair___vol__3_redrawn_cover_by_flandrexscarlet-d6v12aa.png)  
> [Jongin's Cosplay](http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y207/Hikuro/Macross%20Frontier/945552_m.gif)  
> [Junmyeon's Cosplay](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/86/f5/1a/86f51adf570cf4a83181ab01b1055ada.jpg)  
> [Baekhyun's Cosplay](https://calamitousintents.files.wordpress.com/2008/08/run-luca-run.jpg)  
> [Chanyeol's Cosplay](http://news.toyark.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/4/2009/07/ap_20090703024819377jpg_1247350760.jpg)/ [Chanyeol's Character](http://ami.animecharactersdatabase.com/images/MacrossFrontier/Mihaeru_Buran.jpg)  
> [Luhan and Minseok's Cosplay](https://68.media.tumblr.com/35cdb969a2e5db9f9245298634a12751/tumblr_oijz2jNLmg1tyw3jxo1_500.jpg)  
> [Sehun's Cosplay](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/4/46/Thranduil_design_3.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131221121849)

Kyungsoo enters a cosplay competition with his first ever costume. He realises his mistake pretty quickly. He intended on entering the fun little daily comp, something to slowly ease himself into the world of cosplay, a test to gauge exactly what he’s in for. Instead, he’s entered an ultra-high-stakes-best-of-the-best-oh-god-the-prize-is-two-thousand-dollars kind of competition. 

In hindsight, it doesn’t make sense for a fun competition to require such an in-depth portfolio to qualify for entrance. 

It’s a good thing that Kyungsoo’s gone all out; his costume doesn’t really stand out against suits of armor, giant wings or intricate ball gowns, but it’s complex in its own way. Kyungsoo is a dressmaker by day, so his cosplay, a character named Mahmut from an obscure historical manga called Shoukoku no Altair, is well made. He can’t be faulted on his sewing work, and definitely not by people who haven’t studied the art of sewing as much as Kyungsoo has. 

But pretty embroidery and beading don’t look so impressive when there’s a guy cosplaying some sort of Orc from World of Warcraft, a ballgown as wide as four people or-- wait, does that Mikhail from Macross Frontier have moving parts on his EX-Gear? Are those LED lights? Is the constant repeating of the Macross Frontier OST coming from his _shoulders_? Holy shit. 

Kyungsoo can sew pretty well. Really well. Better than anyone in the room, honestly. But he can’t make armor and that looks far more complicated than any sewn pattern could ever be. How does it stay on? What is it even made from? Kyungsoo has so many questions and not nearly enough nerve to ask them.

“I fucked up.” He says quietly to himself, lamenting on his poor choices and inability to read competition requirements properly. 

“Where?” Someone says from behind him. “From where I’m standing, your costume is perfect.” 

The judges introduced themselves before the competition officially began. Their names are Junmyeon, Jongin and Baekhyun and they’re totally unbiased towards their friend in the EX-Gear, despite cosplaying the same series for the competition. Apparently. Actually, no, Kyungsoo takes that back; the Mikhail cosplayer seems pretty cool and can make a mean suit of armor. His win is surely deserved. 

Kyungsoo wants to tell Baekhyun to dye his hair the same colour pink as his wig. Luca’s pink hair really suits him. He’d love to mention that Jongin is quite possibly the best Alto he’s ever seen, but Kyungsoo gets rather tongue-tied around attractive people. And Jongin is probably the cutest boy he’s ever seen. If he had the right kind of nerves, he’d compliment Junmyeon on his makeup skills, and the fact that he looks very pretty as Sheryl. 

Out of all the judges, Kyungsoo’s favourite has to be Junmyeon. There’s something so kind about him, and he approaches female cosplays with respect, dressing as a woman out of love for the character and costume, rather than for the “shock value” so often associated with crossplay.

Of course he knows who they are. Jun My Angel, Kai and Bunny are well-known names within the community, both local and abroad. They’re friends with people like W I N D W A K E R, Z.Tao, Lulu and Baozi, as well as cosplay photographers like Lay and Kriscasso. The final friend in their (very talented) (very popular) group is Phoenix, who struggles to pause the music projected from his shoulders. 

The scary part of the competition isn’t the judging, it’s the judges themselves; a group of people with more admirers so vast they could probably populate a small island nation. Kyungsoo has been obsessively researched them for months, trying to figure out how to be a cosplayer. His results so far are inconclusive.

“Whenever you’re ready, honey.” Junmyeon says softly, prompting Kyungsoo to speak. Only he’s spaced out, not hearing the question at all.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, “but you’re all so attractive.” 

He did not mean to say that. He did _not_ mean to say that. It’s completely true, but it’s really not the right thing to say in this situation. There goes the last tiny shred of hope for winning any award in the competition.

“I’d love to hear you talk about how hot I am,” Baekhyun flutters his eyelashes. He’s wearing false ones, so the effect is quite dramatic. “but I’m here to find out more about your costume.”

From one compulsive chatter to another, Kyungsoo launches into every detail of his costume, down to the way he learnt embroidery techniques originating from Turkey, to the way he made the trim using machines at his workplace.

“Is that allowed?” Kyungsoo tries not to pick at the seams of his costumes out of nerves, “I mean, I’m a dressmaker and I used machines from work. Isn’t that cheating?” 

“Sehun used his work’s machines to embroider these patches,” Jongin shrugs, gesturing to the S.M.S patches on their cosplays. Sehun is W I N D W A K E R’s real name. Kyungsoo knows this due to research. “and Chanyeol 3D printed his weapon at his work, too.”

“So it’s not cheating,” Baekhyun says brightly, “it’s just an edge on the competition.” 

“Good luck,” says Jongin with a small smile, “your costume is incredible.” 

“He thinks you’re hot, too,” Junmyeon laughs, “just so you’re aware.” 

Jongin flushes bright red, dragging the other judges away to inspect the next person’s costume. 

Kyungsoo stands still, trying to process what just happened, barely moving until he’s ushered onto the stage.

\------

Minseok doesn’t have many regrets in life, but agreeing to cosplay with Luhan is what causes most of them.

“You should kiss me,” Luhan says, puckering his lips. The group of girls surrounding them start to scream, “indulge our adoring fans, Minseok.” 

“No.” He deadpans, and the crowd erupts into series of disappointed groans, before squealing because Minseok is _such a cute tsundere_.

Minseok sighs. 

It’s kinda their _thing_ to do couple cosplay, always instigated by Luhan and always the most popular pairings at the time. Thanks to Luhan’s ability to speak Mandarin, they’re able to get new fabrics, wigs and fully made cosplays from Chinese shopping sites as soon as they’re released. 

They’re cosplaying Viktor and Yuuri from Yuri!!! On Ice, a decision made by Minseok before Luhan could even suggest it. He likes Yuuri’s character, and Luhan makes a fantastic Viktor. For the two of them to cosplay the most iconic gay couple in current fandom is a given.

(It might even take away a bit of the rage about their matching Shiro and Keith cosplays for the following day, given the Voltron fandom’s divide on the pairing) 

Their costumes were handmade-- Minseok’s laundry sink still has dye stains in it from all the dip dye gradients on the sleeves of their costumes, his fingers still sticky with glue, residue from their all-nighter applying Swarovski crystals to the chest, back and upper sleeves of their blouses. 

Cosplay is fun, yet exhausting and stressful. Once the crowds dissipate, Minseok desperately needs to use some eyedrops, the contact lenses he’s wearing have started to dry out a little and he’s fighting back tears.

“We’re late!” Sehun pushes through the crowd to approach them, the cloak of his Thranduil swishing behind him. Sehun works for a textiles company and often helps to custom print fabric for his friends, as well as for his own costumes, “Chanyeol’s about to go on stage.”

Chanyeol has entered the con’s biggest cosplay comp. He knows he won’t win, not with his friends judging. They know too much about his lazy habits and shortcut techniques, they’ve seen all his work and know when he’s done better. 

Plus, Junmyeon’s already messaged the results to him. Chanyeol takes out the Best Armor award, but misses out on the Best Anime/Manga and Grand Champion prizes. Those awards go to some guy in a Shoukoku no Altair cosplay, who has also taken out the Best Sewing prize and a place in Jongin’s heart. An impressive costume and a cute face by the sounds of things. 

Still, he should cheer on his friend and check out the guy who has Jongin keyboard smashing in their group chat. 

Luhan takes him by the hand and the fangirls swoon. Minseok tries not to roll his eyes as he makes his way through the crowd.

\------

Kyungsoo wins not one, but three prizes and the whole ordeal nearly gives him a heart attack. He can barely hear the MC tell the crowd _why_ he won, something to do with research, knowledge and fine details, due to the blood rushing in his ears and the hand on his waist.

Of course it’s Jongin that hands over the award for Grand Champion. Kyungsoo seems to be having good luck as of late, but it’s the kind of luck that leaves him in terrifying situations, like winning cosplay competitions and having really attractive people flirt with him in front of an audience. 

At least he thinks it’s flirting? They’re both so awkward about it, stiff hands and small smiles. The endless sea of camera flashes catch each moment of the whole ordeal.

“Come with me,” It’s Junmyeon who takes his hand as the applause recedes and the event ends, dragging Kyungsoo off stage and away from the retreating crowd, “you’ve got a shoot with Yixing and you’re not wearing makeup.” 

Previously, Kyungsoo would have given his right arm to shoot with Yixing. As it turns out, all he needs to do is win a cosplay competition. 

“Why do I need makeup?” Kyungsoo asks. Cosplay is about someone’s costume, not their face. Yes, all the popular cosplayers wear makeup, but he’s always thought it was just an embellishment thing, like extra lace or real pearls instead of pearlised beads. 

“Because you need to look good on camera,” Junmyeon says slowly, like Kyungsoo is saying something ridiculous. And maybe he is. Kyungsoo is new, after all. He may have won the contest, but he’s by no means a seasoned cosplayer. “Photoshop can only do so much.” 

“Wait he’s going to Photoshop me?” Kyungsoo questions.

Junmyeon sighs.

Kyungsoo is in over his head.


End file.
